The present invention relates to frequency source systems, and more particularly to a system employing multiple frequency sources operable to enable the generation of multiple signal frequencies concurrently.
Frequency sources are used in communication systems to perform a myriad of signal processing operations such as frequency translation, signal modulation/demodulation, system clock generation, as well as other processes. Frequency sources are used in other applications as well when the generation of a known reference signal is needed.
Frequency sources generally are of two types, fixed frequency sources operable to generate an output signal at one frequency, and tunable frequency sources which can be controlled to generate an output signal at multiple frequencies over a predefined frequency spectrum. L-C oscillators, crystal oscillators, and dielectric resonator oscillators are exemplary of conventional fixed frequency sources, and voltage controlled oscillators and phase locked loop circuits represent well-known tunable frequency sources.
Communication systems, as well as other systems could benefit from the use of multiple frequency signals, as multiple processes could be performed concurrently in such an instance, for example. However, the implementation of a system operable to generate concurrent, multiple frequency signals is difficult, as concurrently-generated signals will interact with each other if tuned too closely together. Interaction between the differing signals can results in degradation of each signal, possibly rendering the signal unusable for their intended purpose.
What is needed is a multiple frequency source system and method of operation which permits the concurrent generation of two or more frequencies while minimizing the interaction between the concurrently operating signals.